


Mazes

by thewaywardwriter



Series: Maze Runners [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Movie(s), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me about your maze, Harriet. Tell me what it was like."</p><p>"Empty. For a while, there. And then the girls started coming in. Once a month, EVERY month for 3 years. Until Rachel. Until Aris. And then everything got chaotic."</p><p>"Chaotic," Newt agreed, "Yeah. Yeah, I know what that's like. Chaotic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mazes

“Tell me about your maze.”

The voice startled her back into existance and into reality and to where the sun was hot and her friends were still gone.

“Hm?”

The boy who looked down at her was the one Aris and Thomas called 'Newt.' “Your maze?” he inquired again, “I just want to know what it's like.”

 

“I was first in,” Harriet said softly after a moment's pause, “For a month before the next girl came in. And then the next, and then the next... For three years. Until Aris.”

“For three years, huh,” Newt repeated, “Like us.”

“Yeah,” the girl murmured, “And who knows how many more of us there are out there. Who knows how many more WCKD took.”

“Well,” Newt said, “We'll get them back.”

She nodded once and reached on to grasp his arm in thanks, “Yeah. Thanks.”


End file.
